The invention relates to a machine for machining a workpiece with a revolving or rotating tool.
For precision machining of workpieces, such as for grinding, it is necessary that a grinding tool held on a work spindle be positioned with a precision equivalent to the desired precision of the outcome of the work. As a rule, the work spindle is supported on a machine frame via one or more positioning devices. The positioning devices detect the position of the work spindle. To preclude inaccuracies in the positioning that can be caused by temperature changes of the machine frame, machine frames are sometimes provided with temperature sensors, whose signals are taken into account by a control unit that serve to trigger the positioning drive mechanisms. However, this does not make it possible to detect inaccuracies that result from a temperature change between the engagement point of the tool, such as the grinding tool, and the fixed bearing of the work spindle. In those cases, it is therefore often necessary to approach the grinding tool with a measuring feeler in order to re-calibrate the machine. This costs machining time.